The idea of purifying water is to install a water purifier to clean water or implement silver material for sterilizing, and the cost is high and it requires to change filter frequently. It would generate a lot of wastewater to pollute environment. Generally, the quantity of the filtered water is not enough to supply agriculture, fishery or the like, and it can be used for drinking water only.
The conventional micro-bubble generating device can be divided into the gas dissolving type and the hydrodynamic type. The gas dissolving type is used to inject high pressure gases into the liquid and the disadvantage is the requirement of gas consumption. The cost of the gas dissolving type is high and it is not convenient to implement in different industries or household use. The hydrodynamic type is the common use type used to pump water for drawing in gas. It makes a number of high density micron bubbles dissolved in water. A vortex turbine pump is also used to hit gas into micron bubbles and make micron bubbles dissolved in water. The micro-bubble generating device described above has many disadvantages including complicated structure, large mounting space and high operating skill. It is not convenient to be used for household, medium or small size agriculture and aquaculture. In addition, since the quantity of bubbles is not sufficient and the existence time of bubbles in water is short, so it is deficient in water purification or sterilization.
According to the aforementioned drawbacks, the present invention is to provide a micro-bubble generating device with the effects of water purification, sterilization, water saving efficiency, lower demands for chemical detergents, it also can be used generally in industries, farming industries, medical, health and beauty industries or the likes.